Typically, developers write software applications to allow for many degrees of freedom in their configuration. By way of example, these developers are able to leverage these degrees of freedom by establishing a software application that operates within specific constraints of a particular platform that is provided to support the software application. Thus, these freedoms associated with the software application enable the software application to operate in cooperation with the platform.
In one instance, this configuration of software application may be employed by application-service providers who develop the software application to operate on a platform that is remotely accessible via the Internet. In this instance, the platform executes the software program in such a way that users may remotely manipulate files using the software application. Accordingly, the platform is adapted to establish underlying elements of the software application running thereon to accommodate a current load of the remote usage. The degrees of freedom in the software application allow for scaling up or down these underlying elements and for managing the coordination therebetween. However, because there exists no way to publicize the functionality of these underlying elements, providing the ability to utilize this functionality to software programs beyond the subject software application is impractical. Further, even if the other software programs were aware of the functionality of currently running underlying elements, there exists no means for automatically linking the software applications together or automatically configuring the underlying elements to allow for remotely harnessing the functionality.
Current solutions to configure the underlying elements of the software application rely on curators of the platform to manually set up the underlying elements. These ad hoc solutions are labor-intensive, error-prone, and do not encompass linking underlying elements to another software program. Further, these shortcomings of manual involvement are exaggerated when the platform is expansive in size, comprising a multitude of interconnected hardware components, that support the operation of a multitude of software applications.